


this chance is all i've got

by msaudreyanne



Series: Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One-Shot, fluffy smutty who knows what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: SEXY DOCTOR BB DADDY BACK AGAIN??? so soon???jk it's just a one-shot of Dmitry's POV of the night he met Anya aka BB Mama.This is ridiculous. Enjoy!
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Series: Sexy Doctor Baby Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046998
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	this chance is all i've got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyrobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/gifts).



Dmitry wasn’t sure what had prompted him to go to this random bar on a Sunday night. Maybe it was the nerves finally setting in about starting his new job tomorrow?

He was well-passed the age of drinking on a Sunday evening, though.

Nevertheless, when an old med school acquaintance offered to treat him to a ‘Good Luck’ drink, he hadn’t been able to come up with a reason to say no. He resolved to stay for one drink and then call it a night, figuring the early start would be satisfactory for his quick departure.

That was the plan, at least, until he saw _her_.

He’d heard a rather loud group of women enter the bar as he nursed a beer at one of the tables and fought not to roll his eyes. Sunday seemed like an unusual day for a ‘Girls’ Night’ as the ring leader proclaimed. An even louder groan came from the back of the group and Dmitry almost spit out his drink as he located the source.

A very attractive woman in a dress that left little to his imagination – and _oh_ how his imagination wandered – radiated in the crowd that had gathered at the bar. She looked like she’d rather be anywhere but this bar, but Dmitry was already thanking every deity he could think of that he’d agree to come here tonight.

Now he just needed to gather up the courage to go and talk to this woman. And pray that she was single and maybe interested in a sorry sap like himself.

She waved off her group as she waited for her drink and Dmitry figured it was now or never. He pushed away from the table with a nod to his companion, not caring how rude it might’ve seemed.

He approached her at the bar and paid close attention to see if he was welcome or not. The last thing he wanted to do was creep her out or make her uncomfortable. Judging by the way her eyes scanned him – not-so-subtly – and then flashed, she wasn’t ready to signal the doorman to remove him. At least not yet.

He introduced himself to her and tried not to completely melt at the sound of her voice. If Dmitry hadn’t been a goner before, all hope was lost when he felt the soft skin of her delicate hand against his own.

_God. Who shakes hand with a woman they’re trying to flirt with?_

They grabbed two stools near the corner of the bar and talked for what felt like hours. Occasionally, Anya would glance over his shoulder and nod, which would raise his anxiety, but she assured him it was just her friends making sure she was still ok. She also pointed out it was good he couldn’t see them, as one of her friends was repeatedly making crude gestures.

That Marfa woman sounded like quite the character.

Anya was quite the woman herself.

She taught at one of the local public schools and seemed to really love her job. She said she could go on and on about her kids and how brilliant they were. Dmitry thought to himself that he could listen to her go on and on if it meant getting to see that sparkle in her eyes.

Anya liked to touch, he quickly learned. He wasn’t even sure if she was aware of it, but her hands would reach out to brush his. She fiddled with the collar of his button down and he attempted to conceal the shudder than ran through him at the feel of her fingers scorching his skin.

When Anya asked about him, he suddenly became a bashful, bumbling idiot, in his opinion. He knew that he ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous, but Anya didn’t seem to find the action humorous. He thought he’d been imagining things at first, but Anya’s eyes followed the movement of his hands each time and he got the feeling that maybe he wasn’t the only one with wandering thoughts…

They finished a few drinks between the two of them before they both decided the night would be more enjoyable if they remembered it. Dmitry paid their tab and then Anya was leaning up to whisper in his ear, hand resting on his thigh.

“Would you like to go somewhere quieter?”

Oh did he ever.

Anya was uninhibited in her actions as soon as they got in the cab to her apartment. Her hands were everywhere and he struggled to keep up and also not get arrested for public indecency. But damnit did he want her.

As soon as they exited the cab – he didn’t miss the middle finger the driver flipped them – he did what he’d been wanting to do since he first introduced himself to this goddess of a woman. He palmed the back of her head and hauled her in for a kiss that was all lips and tongues and teeth and literally none of the finesse a woman like Anya deserved.

Dmitry couldn’t control himself. As soon as they’re lips met he was a man dying of thirst and only Anya could save him. He found it incredibly difficult, but he managed to maneuver them into the building and up the stairs. Anya had mumbled directions to her apartment between kisses, but he had a feeling if she had her way, the hall would’ve sufficed.

He’d never experienced such a powerful connection before Anya and now he wasn’t sure he could ever be with anyone else.

They made it inside her front door and Dmitry finally lost the last shred of his restraint. He lifted her into his arms and pushed her up against the door, effectively shutting them off from the outside world.

Finally, they were alone.

He pushed up the hem of her dress – fuck, her skin was _so. soft._ – and peppered her neck and exposed chest with kisses. He knew he was leaving red marks with his teeth as he trailed her rapidly beating pulse, but he didn’t care and Anya seemed to rather enjoy his attentions.

Anya struggled to remove his shirt in all of the chaos, which had him laughing quietly to himself. He set her back on the ground, careful to keep her unsteady legs from giving out, and removed his shirt for her.

Kissing her again - because he could and why wouldn’t he? -Dmitry then rested his forehead against hers and grumbled the one question that there was no returning from.

“Bed?”

Anya hurriedly nodded and then she was back in his arms. He let his instincts guide him through the hallways towards her bedroom and then they were tumbling into bed together.

The next morning, while it was still dark out, he penned a quick note to her and left it on the nightstand next to a glass of water and Tylenol. He wasn’t sure how well she handled her alcohol, but he wanted to be thoughtful just in case.

Cursing his new job, Dmitry kissed her forehead and smiled as Anya’s face scrunched up in her sleep. She mumbled his name and then turned over in the bed, reaching out to grab the pillow that probably still smelled like him.

He couldn’t have guessed exactly how then, but he definitely knew he’d see Anya again. He just hoped it would be soon.

Like later that evening, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Show some 💛 in the comments? Maybe? Ok cool. 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
